


Bottoms up

by bottomcompliant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bartender!Clarke, F/F, but then plot demons took me and i decided to make it cute first, i don't even know this was going to be just porn, so there you have it it's probably going to be cute and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomcompliant/pseuds/bottomcompliant
Summary: One night, Bartender!Clarke has to take home a pretty shit-faced customer.orHow early can I make the sex happen without making it weird?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa felt the back of her throat push back slightly, and for a moment she wondered if she was going to throw up. Shallow breath. Another. Nope. It's safe. So she indulges in another gulp of… whatever it was she was drinking. She hardly even knew anymore. The bar was crowded and she had strangers paying for her drinks all night, so she was obviously shit-faced by now. Which one could say was textbook definition of a bad idea, even in a gay bar, but Costia left, and everything sucked, and she was definitely going to drink about it, thank you very much.

 

She glanced at the bartender, who was preoccupied with making a margarita. It had been a very busy night, and there was a visible streak of sweat running down her shirt and between her breasts. Which was around the time when Lexa realized it was probably inappropriate to keep staring at her cleavage and moved on to her face. And sure enough, the tired blue eyes of that beautiful bartender were staring back at her.

 

"Hey. You want something?" she asked with a hint of a smile, while shaking the mixing glass. Her voice was low and raspy, which was… slightly intimidating. Or arousing. One of those.

 

"Sorry" Lexa mumbled, "didn't mean to be rude".

 

"I'm guessing water, then" the bartender laughed, and it was beautiful. Lexa understood, at some level, that the laugh was directed at her, but the way she threw her head back even while pouring the drink in the mixing glass was so casual and effortless and cool that she didn't even care. She wanted more of it, if anything.

 

"I can hold my liquor, you know" Lexa trailed off.

 

"Sure you can, honey" the bartender smiled, and slid the margarita off to a customer on the other side of the bar. When she came back, she brought a glass to Lexa. "This is the hardest drink in the house, so be sure to drink all of it"

 

"Your hardest drink sure looks like water" Lexa said, looking at the clear liquid in the glass. The bartender sighed with amused annoyance and took the glass back. She looked beautiful. The stray locks of golden hair under the bar lights were like a vision. Nothing like Costia. Different. But still beautiful. She barely noticed when the glass got back to her.

 

"There you go" the bartender smiled at her. The glass now had a greenish liquid in it, with a few slices of lime and mint on top. "What does it look like now?"

 

"Like a mojito for kids" Lexa guessed. She was pretty buzzed, but downed the drink in no more than a few seconds. "Thank you".

 

The bartender winked at her and left Lexa with her empty glass to get another customer's check. Looking around, Lexa couldn't tell when the bar got so empty. Which was probably the reason why the bartender was suddenly so interested in striking conversation. She was probably getting bored, now that the service slowed down.

 

Then, with little warning, Lexa realised what a huge mistake shoving all that into her stomach was, because a sudden nausea washed over her, and she was certain she would greet that mojito knock-off soon enough. She ran to the restroom as quick as she could, which was admittedly not very fast considering how drunk she felt.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was cleaning some tables with the vigour one could only know being an underpaid, underemployed, pissed off artist near the end of their double shift. She scrubbed furiously, hoping that if everything was ready she could go home soon enough. It did help that when the customers saw her do that they would usually get the message that it was time to get the fuck out. But Clarke would be lying if she denied that the pretty brunette who vanished from the barstool not ten minutes ago was a reason for her being upset. She couldn't officially come on to her during her shift, and she certainly wouldn't try anything with that girl's intoxication and all that, but she wanted to catch her name, or number, or anything by the time the bar closed. And then she realised. With the few customers already about to go, she didn't have to feel anxious about leaving the bar for an extra long bathroom break.

 

She quickly confirmed her theory upon getting there. The brunette was passed out by the toilet, which she had the surprising consideration of flushing beforehand at some point. She was quite a neat drunk, considering. Clarke took a deep breath and crouched by the girl. This close, Clarke found her even prettier. But she shook it off, and got to it. She shook the girl a little bit by the shoulder, and called her softly.

 

It didn't work.

 

And… it didn't work for a while.

 

And then it did. Bright green eyes opened lazily.

 

"Hey" Clarke greeted. "How about we get off the floor now?"

 

The girl seemed slightly embarrassed - at least as much as a drunk person could. She tried moving, and from her face you could tell how dizzy that felt. It was surprisingly… sweet. She wasn't Clarke's first drunk, not by a long shot. But she was the first cute one.

 

"Come on, let me help you", Clarke continued, and threw the girls arm across her shoulder. Clarke pulled herself and her pretty drunk off the floor, and so they got to their feet. "So, what's your name anyway?"

 

"Lexa", she mumbled after a moment or two. And of fucking course her name was also pretty. She looked as if she wasn't sure whether she would be sick again.

 

"Hold that in, champ. We're getting you a bucket, but first we gotta get you away from that toilet", Clarke talked Lexa through taking the first few steps. "It reeks so much in here it can't be helping your case much".

 

They took their time, mostly because Lexa wasn't contributing to the whole walking thing much, but they eventually got to a table near the bar's exit. Clarke went to get her the bucket she promised, but as she got back Lexa was sleeping again, her pretty face resting on the table. Thankfully, the last customer was finally leaving. Well, second to last. Clarke shook Lexa awake again.

 

"Hey. Where do you live?" Clarke asked, trying to stay patient, but also looking to hurry this process up a bit. It was late, and there was definitely no socializing to be had with mrs. vomit pants as of right now.

 

Lexa seemed confused for a second, and looked around. "Here", she said softly, "Manhattan". Then, Lexa looked up at Clarke, her hazy eyes studying her Clarke's face. "You're beautiful".

 

Clarke sighed. "Okay, Lexa, you're coming with me. We'll figure things out in the morning", she declared, and got to finally closing up and leaving the bar with the drunken brunette.

 

The ride home was relatively uneventful, and even pleasant - it was quite nice to have some company, leaving work so late at night. Which isn't to say that the fear of another surge of vomiting wasn't a pressing concern, but there was hardly anything Clarke could do to prevent that at that point.

 

Finally getting to the studio apartment without Lexa being sick at all felt like an achievement in itself, and by then she was slightly soberer, though clearly not enough to realise she probably shouldn't be stepping into a stranger's living space.

 

Clarke guided Lexa to the bathroom with some clean clothes and a spare toothbrush, and hoped she had enough sense to figure it out by herself. While that was going on, she made the bed for Lexa and threw some sheets on the sofa for herself. Her back was going to be a bitch in the morning, but she was Abby Griffin's daughter, and couldn't force herself to not be a decent hostess.

 

Clarke was barely awake when she heard her guest's feet, slowly making her way back to the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa woke up with a jolt of pain. She felt as if her head had been shoved up an airplane turbine. After a moment or two, she realised the noise was actually a blender, and forced herself to open her eyes.

 

Okay… not home. Not home.

 

Did she…?

 

She looked around at the place and there was. So much. Light.

 

She smelled it first - breakfast was being made, and her stomach did not like it.

 

She could see the kitchen from the bed, since the place was so tiny. And there was the blonde again. Right. The blonde had her back to the bed, facing the stove, but Lexa remembered. Kinda.

 

Lexa sat up, as if testing the waters. She still wasn't sure if her stomach could be trusted to keep its cool. So she awkwardly watched the cooking for a bit before gathering her courage and getting up. As if the blonde could feel her moving, she turned her head and saw Lexa nearing the kitchen.

 

"Um… hi" Lexa greeted, her voice hoarse. She hadn't realised how dry her mouth until then, but tried her best to be charming and not die of embarrassment. "Good morning".

 

"'Morning" was all she got in response for a second. Then, as if on cue, the blonde slid the eggs from the frying pan onto toasts. "Breakfast is ready", she stated, and gestured to one of the plates.

 

"Thanks" Lexa said, trying to mask just how uncomfortable she felt. It somehow felt worse that her host didn't seem weirded out at all. Like Lexa had to make up for it, and be extra uncomfortable. "Thank you, really".

 

"Yeah, I know you're probably scared of eating anything right now, but your system really needs the sustenance", the blonde said with a chuckle, and poured some thick brownish-greenish strange liquid from the blender into a tall glass. "Drink this first, it's going to fix you right up. An original recipe by yours truly".

 

Lexa eyed the glass with suspicion, but took it nonetheless. Sure, it was all pretty weird, and it wasn't that good an idea to go off drinking stuff from complete strangers, but to be fair… That wasn't much of a step when you just crashed on said stranger's bed. And if her drunken memory served her well, with that particular stranger being her bartender, she's already fixed Lexa a drink once or twice or eleven times before. And also, she was a sucker for a blonde.

 

So, satisfied with her own excruciating internal monologue, she took one long gulp from the glass. And oh, sweet Sappho. The horror. It tasted despair with a pinch of self-loathing. And it immediately wanted to come back out. Lexa looked at the blonde in desperation - if she tried to say anything she wasn't certain she could hold back.

 

"The door right behind you" she directed, and Lexa wasted no time before running straight to the toilet. It felt like an eternity, or maybe a split second, and there she was. Lexa was so busy throwing up she barely noticed her host holding her hair gently until she was done. "That good, huh?

 

"I'm sorry" Lexa said, and got up with a little difficulty.

 

"Don't be. I'm a bartender, I know the drill" she reassured, and she took a step back out of the bathroom "I'm Clarke, by the way".

 

"Uh… Lexa" she answered, not really sure of what the etiquette should be. Should she take her hand?

 

"You look a little better, now" Clarke said, and went back to the kitchen. Lexa watched as she started eating the toast, "which is good, since I kinda need you to go in a bit".

 

Suddenly, Lexa remembered how uncomfortable she had to be feeling.

 

"Right, of course. I'm really sorry" she said, with an obvious sense of guilt, and began gathering her things.

 

"Hey, it's okay. You can still eat your breakfast. It's just… I got a class in, like, forty minutes".

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Lexa began to mumble, but Clarke stopped her by taking her hand and dragging her back to the counter.

 

"It's okay. Will you please sit down and relax? I feel like I deserve at least a nice chat for making you breakfast", Clarke smirked, and Lexa forced herself to swallow her anxiety and just… try. They sat by each other, and Clarke went back to eating her food, glancing at Lexa from time to time. "So...", she began, "you were pretty wasted last night".

 

"Yes… I feel like I should tell you that that's… not a habit".

 

"I can tell", she said with a grin.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Just that you're a bit of a lightweight and it's cute" Clarke said, and poured some coffee into her cup. Oh. Lexa wasn't sure how to react, and so she… aggressively didn't. Which in itself, was enough of a reaction for Clarke to pick up. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, taking lightweights home for a sleepover is not really a habit of mine either".

 

"Thank you for that" Lexa said. "I don't even know what would've happened..."

 

"Yeah, I totally saved you, huh?"

 

"Yes" Lexa agreed and, suddenly… she felt like being a little bold. "But that's probably just because I'm cute".

 

"I mean, I just did it because I'm such a nice person" Clarke smirked, "but since you feel so strongly about it I guess you can repay me for my troubles by taking me to dinner and being cute".

 

"Right" Lexa started. "Um, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but… I just got out of a relationship, apparently, so I'm not sure if I'm looking for another one… yet"

 

Clarke seemed pretty unphased hearing this. "Neither am I. I just thought a night out with a pretty girl could be fun", Clarke stated, took one last sip from her cup, and began cleaning up after her breakfast. Lexa immediately got up and started helping.

 

"You're right" Lexa said shyly.

 

"What was that?" Clarke asked with a coy smile.

 

"It could be fun. I'd like to take you to dinner" Lexa admitted, still a bit flustered.

 

Clarke smiled at this, putting away the last piece of cutlery. They talked over the details briefly, and when Clarke saved her number on Lexa's phone she made a point of saving it under "Hot bartender". She seemed to be enjoying a bit too much the effect that had on Lexa. She was witty and enthralling and Lexa wasn't sure which alternative universe she just slipped into. So much so that, even after only about half an hour with her, when she left Clarke's apartment and went straight to hers everything seemed a little too dead. Too quiet. Though that could also be, you know, because the woman she loved just packed up and left without warning.

 

But that was, what, two weeks ago? Almost three?

 

Lexa sighed and looked around her apartment, half empty.

 

Enough time that she should at least try to pull herself together.

 

She collapsed on the sofa in the middle of the living room and kicked off her shoes.

 

But she had a date now, apparently. With the "hot bartender". It had to count as something in the way of pulling oneself together, right?

 

Lexa took her phone from her back pocket and tried looking for Clarke on social media, but gave up after half a second.

 

This is stupid.

 

She opened her last conversation with Costia, and let herself dwell for a moment or two. She needed it, sometimes. To remind herself of what happened.

 

Then, she forced herself to close it and began going through a selection of nice restaurants in the area. It was the least she could do, really.

 

Not like Lexa was expecting anything, it was just… you know, strictly as a thank you for not having slept on the bar's stoop.

 

No other reason worth noting.

 

Except, after Lexa woke up from a nap, her mind clung to the feeling of Clarke holding her hair. It was nice, having some actual physical contact with another human.

* * *

 

 

Clarke was still in her underwear, a cute lacy set that matched her blue eyes, when Lexa called to let her know that she was a few minutes late but already on her way to pick her up. So, naturally, Clarke relaxed a bit.

She picked the tightest pants she owned and began trying to shimmy into them, then changed her mind and got out of it again. It's been a while since she last got laid, and she was determined to make Lexa's job the easiest it could be, if it came to it. She then decided on this tasteful leather skirt that made her ass look great.

Then, she heard her phone vibrating, glanced at the screen and jumped. It was Lexa, of course. Letting her know she was waiting outside, in her car. Exactly six minutes late.

Clarke ran around the apartment to get ready in record time - she put on the first top she saw, and somehow managed to put on some makeup and brush her teeth at the same time. She almost forgot her purse, running out.

When she finally got outside, she had to stop in her tracks. There, leaning on the car, was Lexa waiting for her. Everything got really hot all of a sudden, and Clarke tried to convince herself that it was just because she had to rush down the stairs. But there was Lexa, wearing a gorgeous 3-piece suit, hands in her pockets and her hair pulled back in various intrinsicate braids. When she saw Clarke, she smiled and opened the passenger door of the car.

"Hi" Lexa greeted, still clutching to the door.

It wasn't usual for Clarke to be at a loss for words, and she didn't like it, so she forced herself to get out of her daze.

"Hello yourself" Clarke said, and stepped in by the car, just that door separating Lexa and her. She meant to say something, she really did, but up close she could see Lexa's green eyes so well, and her lips were right there, and she just… couldn't. Maybe she forgot what she was going to say.

Well, shit.

So Clarke just got in the car, and tried to keep her cool. No use getting all worked up like that. Lexa closed her door, and then walked smoothly to the other side to get into the driver's seat.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a list of like five different places all in the same block so if you don't like one we can just leave or something. But it's okay if you don't like any of them, we can go somewhere else. Anywhere you'd like" Lexa rambled, and Clarke managed to breathe a bit again. It was the same dork as before under that classy suit hotness.

"Do you even know if they'd let me in?" Clarke asked, trying to mask her self consciousness with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked with some confusion, catching a glance before dragging her eyes back to the road.

"I mean you look like you had somewhere real fancy in mind, and I look… well, a lot more casual than that" Clarke explained.

"Oh" was all that Lexa said for a while. Then, "I thought you looked pretty".

"Thanks"

"I can be casual. We could go somewhere casual", Lexa said, and took advantage of the fact that they were stuck in traffic for a bit to loosen her tie and throw it in the back seat, then undo the first couple of buttons from her shirt. "How's that?"

"Well, you look even hotter now, if that's what you're asking" Clarke said with a smirk.

They ended up stopping by a place neither of them knew because there was a parking spot nearby, but it looked fun and colorful and good enough. It was really amusing seeing Lexa in the middle of it all. Clarke knew she changed her plans to make her feel more comfortable, and spontaneity didn't look like her strong suit.

Talking of, the hot girl in the 3-piece suit was obviously calling too much attention, which Lexa was clearly oblivious to. But Clarke wasn't, and she also wasn't too keen on sharing her one time only date, so she put her hand on the small of Lexa's back while they walked to their table. You know, to make sure no one got the wrong idea.

Turns out the place was mostly a bar, with the cocktail menu being thrice the size of the food menu, but they decided to stay for a while anyway.

"So, what do you wanna drink?" Clarke asked her after looking at the menu for half a second.

"You do realize you don't work here, right?" Lexa teased. Clarke was pleased that she was beginning to loosen up. "I feel like you're gonna judge my drinking choice".

"What? No. Tell me"

"I'll have whatever you have"

At that, Clarke signaled a waiter to take their order. She said she wanted whatever was the most popular cocktail in the house, and he let her know it was the Old Fashioned. Lexa looked like she wasn't sure what was in it, but she order one for herself anyway. Clarke thought it was adorable.

Their food came pretty fast, which was great since by then Clarke felt like she had to keep her mouth occupied as long as she could. Not making her move was getting harder by the minute, but she could tell there was something on Lexa's mind, and so she was trying to give her some space. Figuratively, because physically that wasn't much of an option. The bar was packed, and their table was so small that they couldn't help but brushing knees every now and then.

"I wanted to tell you something, Clarke" Lexa said after a particularly long gulp.

"Shoot it" Clarke said, trying to keep her cool.

"I was pretty scared of the whole thing, but I'm really glad I came here with you" she confessed, avoiding eye contact for a moment.

"Because now you realize I'm not that scary after all?"

"It's wasn't because of you", Lexa rolled her eyes, "it was… well, because of Costia. I'm still kind of fucked up about it, I guess".

Clarke suddenly felt a little ashamed that she was practically throwing herself at Lexa all night. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate moment for that, for now. But she was having fun, and Lexa was amazing, and she could probably stand just being nice and hanging out for the night.

"It only just happened. It'll pass" Clarke tried to reassure her.

"How do you know that?"

"You know, I work at a bar. Half the job is listening to life stories. I'm kind of an expert at life" Clarke joked, and was rewarded with a little smile from Lexa.

"Right"

"I can also make cocktails pretty well, believe it or not… unlike that jackass" she tried again, pointing to the bartender. She was yet to witness Lexa's laugh, but she was sure the moment she did would be glorious. It seemed like a good mission for the night.

"You don't like it?" Lexa asked and gestured to her glass before taking one last gulp. Clarke was infinitely grateful that she managed to change the subject.

"Eh… I mean, it's not bad or anything, but _my_ Old Fashioned? Pretty great" Clarke bragged.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'm versed enough in the subtle art of drunk making to judge, but I believe you" Lexa smiled.

"What? I assure you, if I made you one, you could tell the difference" Clarke pretended taking it as a challenge. "I say we get the check and go back to my place. I'll show you what a real Old Fashioned tastes like"

 

* * *

 

 

They got back to Clarke's apartment in no time. Only this time Lexa felt completely conscious and hangover free, so she noticed a lot of little things that slipped her mind before while Clarke was busy making their drinks.

It was a small apartment, but it felt incredibly homey. All warm colors and big windows, a great leather sofa and an easel leaning against a wall. There was art all around, and Lexa was immediately taken by it. The paintings were all of people, some of them nude, all of them pretty intense. Lexa stopped by one of a shirtless young man with long flowy hair. He seemed to be looking right at her with the saddest eyes.

"You painted this?" Lexa asked, trying to balance not being intrusive with the sudden need to know more about this hot bartender slash artist, apparently.

Clarke looked up from the drinks that seemed to be almost finished and glanced at the painting. "Ugh. Yeah. Not my greatest but he was a good model".

"You're really talented, Clarke" Lexa said simply. She didn't quite know how to say that better.

"Hey, and you didn't even try my Old Fashioned yet" Clarke evaded, for once looking a little flustered. She then brought the two glasses to the coffee table and sat on the sofa, gesturing that Lexa followed suit. "C'mere and tell me what you think".

Lexa sat by Clarke, and took a small sip. It was strong, but not too strong, and sweet, but not too sweet, and it instantly made her feel a little hot. She took another sip and then took off her jacket, somehow ending up even closer to Clarke in the process.

"That good?" Clarke asked, studying Lexa's reaction.

"I gotta hand it to you" Lexa said, another gulp later. "When you invited me here I thought it was just an excuse, but this? A lot better than that 15 dollar cocktail".

Clarke let out a hearty laugh. "It _was_ kind of an excuse, but what a great excuse, huh?"

"Right. Is this your signature move? Bringing drunk girls home?"

"No, but I'm glad you brought up the subject, you know, of move making" Clarke teased. "You should know I've been told that I'm a great rebound lass".

At this, she almost thought of Costia. Almost as in she barely did. She felt the thought coming up and tried to push it back as hard as she could. No. Nope. She lost all right to being in her mind when she left like that. Lexa deserved this, she deserved to let go. And so, she downed the rest of her drink.

"I might need another one of these then" Lexa gestured to the glass.

"I don't think you do" Clarke said, her raspy voice so low it sent shivers down Lexa's spine. Her face was so close that she could feel Clarke's breath warm on her cheeks. "I think you already want to kiss me".

Lexa could barely breathe. The intensity of the moment caught her, and she couldn't look away, and she couldn't keep looking. Her eyes moved briefly from Clarke's eyes to her mouth, with the little mole above it. Her stomach was so tight it almost hurt, and again, she couldn't breathe. But she also couldn't deny it anymore. Her body began moving without command, and she was getting closer and closer to Clarke. Clarke. She wanted to do it. She raised a hand up to the side of Clarke's face, running her fingers through her hair and to the back of her neck.

"Can I?" Lexa forced out in a whisper.

Clarke nodded through half-lidded eyes. So Lexa did.

She closed the distance and closed her eyes, and she could barely believe it. When she finally met Clarke's lips, it felt odd and foreign and absolutely amazing. And she kissed her. Clarke kissed her back softly. Sweetly. Lexa could only feel a hint of the hunger she'd seen in her eyes, but when she felt Clarke's hand rest on her thigh, telling her to keep going, she did. She pulled Clarke closer by the waist, so much so that she was nearly on her lap, and she couldn't stop kissing her. Clarke's body felt so good against her that when she deepened the kiss Lexa couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Lexa didn't stop to pretend she cared, to pretend that they were going too fast. They were going too fast, and yet not nearly fast enough. Clarke pulled back, looking at her with dark hungry eyes for a moment before plunging in and latching herself onto Lexa's neck, kissing and nipping and sucking and drawing another deep breathy moan. Lexa felt Clarke's hand dancing on her belly, and undoing her the buttons on Lexa's vest one by one, with an urgent precision. She let Clarke push the vest off her shoulders and go back to kissing her with a new found flame. Lexa took to letting her hands roam on Clarke's body, up her sides, under her shirt, everywhere. Lexa felt Clarke smile into their kiss, pull back again and move as to straddle Lexa. Looking up at Clarke, Lexa could barely contain her desire. The new position made it almost natural that her hands glided all the way to Clarke's ass. Clarke's smirk let Lexa know that she wasn't done, and not a moment later, with her eyes locked on Lexa, she pulled her shirt up and threw it across the apartment, revealing the magnificence that was Clarke's shirtless body.

Lexa seemed to momentarily forget. Forget what she was doing, what she was thinking, who she was. Just for that moment, she just stopped to take in the beauty before her, as if she was scared that if she happened to blink the vision would fade away and everything would be over.

But it wasn't.

Clarke guided Lexa's hands slowly back to her tights.

Then up her belly. Taking her time, inch by inch.

Lexa didn't wait for her to be done.

Her desire forced her instincts to kick back in, and in a second her hands were covering her breasts.

Touching her.

Teasing her.

Clarke leaned back in to kiss her, never letting Lexa take her hands off her, and began undoing the buttons on Lexa's shirt. One by one, opening up Lexa's body to her.

Lexa felt her shirt slipping off her shoulders as Clarke's lips moved from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck, to her earlobe, kissing and sucking and biting and oh…

"You can take my bra off if you want to" Clarke whispered in her ear, her raspy voice dripping with desire.

Lexa took a deep breath before taking her shirt off properly and moving her hands to Clarke's back and attempting to unclasp the lingerie. Clarke looked at her expectantly for what seemed like the eternity that Lexa took to finally get it off of her.

Now uncovered, Clarke's breasts looked so ample and soft and beautiful that Lexa immediately felt a pull towards them. Lexa peppered her with kisses, hot lips onto her sternum, then under breast and all the way to its center. When Lexa's tongue finally found the hardened nipple, Clarke groaned. That sound, most of all, made Lexa want her even more.

Without a warning, Lexa felt Clarke's fingers moving to open her pants.

She froze.

Then, as quick as she could, she shoved Clarke's hands off and, with Clarke's legs still locked around her, threw the both of them on the sofa, landing on top of Clarke. Finally, she took off Clarke's skirt and when back down to kiss her.

Before Clarke could try anything else, Lexa began slowly grinding on Clarke. Almost right away, Clarke moaned into her mouth and kissed her even deeper.

It was all too much. Too hot, but she needed more. Every moan she was rewarded fueled her and her ever growing impatience to guide Clarke over the brink.

So she moved her hand, sliding it in between their bodies and down their stomachs and over Clarke's underwear. Lexa could feel the heat emanating through the thin damp fabric and into her hand, and moving straight to her own core.

Another needy moan let her know that that was exactly where Clarke wanted her to be.

She slipped her hand into the underwear, and when Clarke's wetness got all over her fingers she let out a moan of her own.

"Clarke", she whispered, and began moving her fingers up and down and up again.

Clarke didn't bother answering - she just kissed Lexa again, and began rolling her own hips to match Lexa's rhythm.

With every circle Lexa's fingers drew around Clarke's sex, the sounds became more frequent. Lexa could almost get off just on that beautiful sound, and the wet feeling around her hand, and the needy kisses everywhere. She tried to commit this moment to her memory.

Then, suddenly, everything changed. Lexa felt Clarke throwing her arms around her and pulling her even closer, in the tightest of hugs. With their bodies so close, Lexa could feel Clarke's hot breath on her neck, her moans right there by her ear. With a long low groan, Lexa felt Clarke's body begin convulsing below her, against her, on her, and Clarke hands grasping her and scratching her and touching her everywhere. The movement of Clarke's hips became more and more erratic until, finally, it stopped, and Clarke just locked her legs around Lexa's hips.

Lexa didn't stop touching her. No, she wanted to make Clarke overflow with pleasure, and kept moving her fingers around Clarke with even more pressure until, with one long groan that filled the entire apartment, she felt all that tension leaving Clarke's body.

Lexa still touched her lazily, softly, as Clarke's grasp loosened, and her breath slowly came back to normal, and her legs fell from behind Lexa.

Clarke just laid back, looking incredibly content for a moment, before pulling Lexa's hand from her pants.

She looked deep into Lexa's eyes, as she took Lexa's hand and slowly guided the fingers into her mouth.

Lexa watched as Clarke sucked on her fingers and licked them clean of her own cum.

When she was done, Clarke pulled Lexa in for a long deep kiss.

With that, Lexa let her body collapse on top of Clarke and took a deep breath. Fuck.


End file.
